


Band of Sisters

by TheEvilFairy



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Breast Expansion, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Mind Control, Mother/daughter incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: Mandy's trademark hair band breaks, and the replacement she gets from Grim proves to have a peculiar effect on other girls. But is it worth it?





	1. Mother-Daughter Bonding

One bright day in Endsville Billy's house once more resounded to the sounds of his rampant idiocy. While the Grim Reaper sat on the couch, massaging his skull with bony fingers, Billy was running back and forth, his latest toy in his hands.

"Claws to the walls men!" he shouted, brandishing the action figure. It was an old British Navy Captain, one of his feet replaced by a massive mechanical claw. As he yelled, the claw popped off, attached by a small chain. It dug into a picture of Billy's Mom and Aunt Sis with the snap of cracking glass just before the chain retracted, sending the picture and a fairly large chunk of drywall to shatter on the ground. All the walls in the living room were dotted with similar scars. "Wha-hooo!" Billy spun around and dashed across the living room again.

Suddenly the front door burst open violently and Mandy stepped in, sipping on a soda. "What are you idiots doing?" She asked in her more conversational tone.

"Hey Mandy!" Billy exclaimed as he screeched to a halt. "Wanna see my new toy?"

"No."

"He's Cap'n Clawfoot!" He pointed the toy at Mandy. "Claws to the walls!" The wicked metal talon sped out towards Mandy's face, but she deflected it with a quick swing of the large paper cup in her hands. The claw bounced up into the air and came down in a lazy arc that landed it right on Mandy's black headband.

"Hey!" Mandy had no time for anything but a surprised look as the claw retracted, taking the headband with it. As two pairs of eyes and two empty sockets followed it, the strip of plastic sailed across the room, striking the wall and snapping into two pieces that fell to the ground with a clatter that echoed in the ominous silence that suddenly filled the room.

Grim and Billy both walked over and looked down at the shattered object. As one, they looked back at Mandy. The corner of her lip was up in a snarl as she growled deep in her throat. She clenched her fist, crushing the cup, and her hair suddenly sprang up into a huge, tangled mane like a blonde gorgon.

Grim raised his fingers to his teeth nervously. "Uh...hang on a second...I can fix it!" He lifted his scythe and pointed it at the broken accessory. Surrounded by greenish light, the pieces lifted into the air, hanging just in front of Mandy's glaring face. They pulled back slightly and then slammed into each other, creating a miniature mushroom cloud that left Mandy's face coated with soot.

Her growl ratcheting up in pitch and volume, Mandy lurched forward and grabbed her peons by the neck. She slammed their heads together with a loud, hollow thunk. "You space-wasters have exactly one minute to get me another hairband, or I'm gonna use every bone in _your_ body..." she shook Grim, "to beat every inch of _yours_ into a bloody pulp." She shook Billy and dropped them both to the ground.

"Gee Mandy, I think you look pretty good without it," Billy suggested. Mandy clenched the talons of his toy deeply into his nose and wrapped the chain tightly around his neck.

"Get moving!" Both dashed out of the room and up the stairs. They ran into Billy's parents' bedroom and began ripping it apart.

"Come on boy, your momma's gotta have a headband in here somewhere!" Grim said in a panicked voice as he tore into the closet.

"But Mom doesn't wear that kinda hair-thingy!" Billy protested as he upended his mother's panty drawer on the bed. His voice was a bit nasal due to the metal claw that was still digging into his swollen and throbbing nose.

"You're right! Come on, we'll check me trunk!" They ran out, and a moment later Billy's mom came in from the master bathroom. She clapped her hands to her cheeks in shock as she saw her undergarments strewn about the room.

"Not again!" She dashed to the window. "Five panty raids a week! That was the deal!" she shrieked, shaking her fist.

Down in the basement Grim and Billy were yanking out various profane and evil objects out of his trunk. "Here we go!" Grim held up a shiny black headband covered in gold ornamentation and jewels that looked like it came from Ancient Greece.

"What _is_ it?" Billy asked, staring at it with his mouth hanging open.

"I dunno." Grim turned it over in his hands. "I got it at a minotaur's yard sale about nine hundred years ago." A thought suddenly struck him and he held it out to Billy. "Here, put it on."

"Why?"

"Because if it gives da wearer some kind of fantastic, godlike powers it'll be easier to get it away from you. Plus, it might melt your eyeballs or make your lungs climb out your throat, and dat'd be funny no matter which one of you it happens to."

"Okiee-dokiee!" With a moronic grin Billy grabbed the headband and clipped it over his butt. Nothing happened.

"Hmm...how do you feel?" Grim asked, tapping his chin.

"Uhh..." Billy considered the question, wiggling back and forth. "Light and flaky, with a pinch of cinnamon!"

"Good enough." Grim took the headband back. "C'mon!"

Upstairs, Mandy looked over the accoutrement with a critical eye. She tapped it with a fingernail. "What is this, glass?"

"Obsidian," Grim corrected in a timid tone, wringing his hands together nervously. "Dat's a piece right out of de days of Mount Olympus. Not another like it in da world!"

"Hm." Mandy fell silent. Between the polished stone, gold filigree and exquisite jewels it was obviously worth a fortune. She shrugged. "Eh, it'll do." She slid it onto her head, the tangled mass of hair immediately falling back into line. "For now." Silence reigned for a long moment. A loose piece of the wall came free with a crash. From upstairs they could faintly hear Billy's mother screaming at her stalkers. "I'm outta here." Mandy slid off the couch and left without another word.

After a few minutes, Billy spoke. "I wanna house made of soup skin."

"Alright...I know a guy," Grim sighed. He sliced open a portal and the two of them were gone.

\-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Mandy walked back to her home. When she stepped through the front door, she could hear her mother in the kitchen. "Mother," she called out, "I'm hungry."

There was a sudden clatter, followed by silence, followed by her mom's tight voice filled with forced cheeriness. "Oh, sweetheart! You're home already! How...wonderful!"

"Uh-huh. Sandwich. Pastrami. Smoked fontina, pickles, light on the mustard. And gimme a glass of milk to go with it."

"O-of course, darling..." Rolling her eyes, Mandy proceeded into the kitchen and took her seat at the table. Claire was frantically working at the counter to get the sandwich assembled. Finally, she went to the fridge to get the glass of milk. As she turned back with the glass, she glanced furtively at her daughter.

Suddenly, Mandy felt like her new hair band got warmer for a second. Her mother's eyes widened, and a very strange expression came over her face, completely erasing the usual fear. The glass of milk slipped out of her hand and shattered on the floor, spilling milk everywhere. Seemingly unable to tear her eyes from Mandy's face, Claire moved mechanically to clean up the mess and get a fresh glass. When she set plate and glass down in front of her child, she inhaled deeply, letting out the breath in a low sigh. Mandy blinked and lifted an eyebrow as she suddenly got the impression her mother was _smelling_ her.

Mandy began eating, trying hard to ignore Claire as she slid into another chair and sat there, her chin resting in her hands and a dreamy smile on her face. But eventually the terrible little blonde's patience wore thin. "What is it?" she demanded, setting her sandwich down to glare back at her mom.

For just a moment the shadow of Claire's usual paranoid dread of her offspring passed over her features. She laughed nervously, tucking back a stray lock of russet blonde hair that had come free of her ponytail as she cleaned up the spilt milk. "Nothing Mandy. I...I was just noticing what a beautiful young lady you've grown into."

"Whatever," Mandy said dismissively, draining her milk and belching loudly. She was about to leave her chair when, to her utter shock, her mother actually grabbed her wrist. Mandy was taken so completely off guard that she didn't pull away immediately, her eyes traveling from her mom's hand, up her arm and to her face.

"No, Mandy," Claire said earnestly, that strange expression on her face again. "I'm being completely serious. You really are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Have you been drinking again?" Mandy asked suspiciously.

Her mom shook her head firmly. "Not a drop, I swear!" She suddenly perked up a bit with a smile. "But would you like a little something? Some wine? I could mix you something."

Mandy finally remembered to shake her hand free from her mother's loose grasp, still looking at Claire with a puzzled expression. "Seriously Mom, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing sweetie," the older woman cooed, smiling sweetly at her daughter. "I just want to make sure you're happy. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Sure," Mandy said sarcastically, pushing her chair out a bit and turning to the side. "Why don't you kneel down right here and lick my feet for a little while?"

Without hesitation Claire slid out of her chair and sank to her knees. She took Mandy's foot in her hand and looked up at her. "Do you want me to take your shoe off first, dear?"

Mandy stared impassively down at her mother for a long moment. She was beginning to recognize the look in her mother's eyes, and its presence was more than a little surprising. "Stand up," she said, and Claire immediately obeyed, but looked just a little disappointed. "Okay," Mandy continued, sliding out of her chair and pacing back and forth in front of her mom, who simply looked down at her adoringly, "let me think about this. It's obvious this head band has some kind of power." She paused and looked at Claire, her eyebrow lifted. "Or have you always wanted in my pants and I just never noticed?"

Claire blushed and clapped her hands to her cheeks, looking to the side girlishly. "Oh Mandy! I wish you wouldn't say it like that!"

"Riiiiiiiight. But seriously, is this the first time you've felt this way?"

Her mother nodded a little, her eyes closed in a rapturous expression. "I don't know how to explain it...but when I turned around and saw you sitting there, it was like opening my eyes for the first time." She dropped to her knees and almost reverently took Mandy's hands in hers. "I suddenly realized how wonderful and perfect my little girl actually is. I don't know how I could have missed it before, but I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making up for it!"

"Great." Mandy took her hands back and crossed her arms, tapping her foot thoughtfully. "I'm going to perform a little experiment," she finally said.

"You're _so_ smart," her mother began to gush, but Mandy held up her hand to cut her off.

"Here's the deal. I'm going to go take a nap out in the back yard. I want you to kneel here for the next five minutes. After that, I want you to go to your room, take off all your clothes and lie on your bed to wait for me."

"Oh, Mandy...!" Tears sprang into Claire's eyes and she folded her hands over her heart. "Thank you so much my little darling! You've made me so happy!"

"Yeah..." Mandy looked from side to side shiftily. "Well, let's just get to that point before we worry about anything else." So saying, she went out the back door, leaving her mother still on her knees in the middle of the kitchen.

\-----------------------------------------

Mandy napped in the hammock out back for about forty minutes. Her mother wasn't in the kitchen when she came back in, and the house was completely silent. She headed upstairs. Still not a sound, and her parent's bedroom door was closed. As she approached, she saw that there was a small pile of clothes next to the door, her mother's usual sweater and jeans, with a bra and panties on top.

Though her demeanor remained unchanged, Mandy felt her heart start to beat a little faster. _This didn't actually work,_ she thought, licking her lips. Taking a deep breath and holding it, she put her hand on the knob and opened the door.

The room was very dim, the only illumination provided by the sunlight filtering in through the thick, drawn curtains. And there on the bed was her mother, lying on her side with a dusky smile on her face. Her head was propped in one hand, and the other was slowly stroking over her side. And she was, of course, completely naked. "I heard you coming up the stairs," she crooned in a sultry tone. "Mommy's waiting for you."

Mandy had one of her rare speechless moments, simply standing in the doorway with her eyes wide and her mouth open. This _had_ been a possible outcome. She had expected the band's powers to weaken once she and it were out of sight, but it was an undeniable possibility that it wouldn't. Mandy thought she was ready for it, but seeing Claire like this...

> SYSERROR 53108693218c1.a  
>  CRITICAL FAILURE IN FILE MANDYSMIND.EXE  
>  searching...  
>  sarcastic comment not found  
>  physical violence not found  
>  running subroutine BLAME_BILLY/GRIM...  
>  ...  
>  ...  
>  ...  
>  BLAME_BILLY/GRIM failed! System crash imminent  
>  searching...  
>  accessing PUBERTY.ZIP...  
>  running subroutine LUST...  
>  ...  
>  INVALID SELECTION  
>  SUBJECT_VALUE:FEMALE  
>  SUBJECT_VALUE:MOTHER  
>  running optional subroutine LESBIAN...  
>  ...  
>  complete  
>  morality override on LUST for SUBJECT_VALUE:MOTHER  
>  ***WARNING***  
>  MORALITY AT 9% DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED? (Y/N)  
>  Y  
>  running subroutine LUST...  
>  ...  
>  ...  
>  complete  
>  rebooting...

A thin trail of white smoke drifted out of one of Mandy's ears, followed by a brief flurry of sparks. She shook her head, and when she stopped she looked at her mother with a neutral expression. "I don't know what to do," she finally said.

Claire shifted slightly so that she was laying on her stomach, her head at the foot of the bed as she stretched a hand towards Mandy. "Oh," she cooed, "my precious little baby doesn't know about sex yet?"

"I know what _sex_ is," Mandy snapped impatiently. "I just don't know how it works with another girl."

Her mother beckoned, "Well then come here, Mandy. Mommy has _so_ many things to teach her little girl!"

Mandy approached the bed, standing with her hands on her hips as she looked at the sickly-sweet smile on her mom's face and the hand she had outstretched to her. "If we're gonna do this, you need to cut that out."

"Mandy, sweetie, you need to loosen up," Claire said with a sly smile, surprising Mandy once again. "Trust me, you're _really_ going to enjoy this more if you do."

Crossing her arms, Mandy sighed and looked at her mother with a dissatisfied expression. "So," she asked, "you're just not scared at all anymore, are you?"

Looking thoughtful, Claire considered the question for a moment. "I guess not," she finally said, a small tone of wonder in her voice. "I mean, I still know you...I know what you're capable of and what you'll probably end up doing someday." She gave her daughter a loving smile as she continued, "But really, I love you _so_ much that I know that whatever you decide to do, it'll all be okay."

"Hmm," Mandy grunted. "So you aren't scared of me." Claire shook her head. "But you love me so much that you'll trust whatever I say or do?" Claire smiled brightly and nodded. "And you'll do everything I tell you to?" Claire nodded again, and Mandy hummed again and lapsed into silent thought. "I think I'd still prefer ruling by fear."

Claire laughed musically and wriggled forward a bit, enough to allow her to reach out and cup her child's cheeks in her palms. "Oh sweetie...that's only because you don't understand just what I mean by 'everything.'"

Mandy licked her lips again, the only outward sign of the strange, nervous feeling she was experiencing. "Show me," she ordered softly.

Claire nodded and smiled slowly and sensually. "Of course, my precious little angel. Anything you want." She sat up, and Mandy felt her breath catch a little as her mom's full, pert breasts bobbed right in front of her. Claire sidled over a bit and stroked the sheets beside her. "Come over here and lay on your stomach, honey," she murmured invitingly.

Mandy gave a little shrug and did as requested, kicking off her shoes before climbing up. She laid on her belly, her head on a pillow and turned to the side. "Spread your legs please, baby," came the soft voice of her mother, and Mandy complied. She could feel Claire settling down between them, and she felt herself quivering slightly as she began working Mandy's pink dress up and over her head, leaving her only in a white camisole and panties with a whimsical little daisy print. Once the dress was off, she rested her head on her folded arms, closing her eyes and trying to look far more relaxed than she actually felt.

The blonde sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the warmth of her mother's body drawing closer. She let it out in a ragged sigh when Claire's lips pressed softly onto the back of her neck. Her mom began gently kneading the muscles of her daughter's back, continuing to lay wet, lingering kisses along her pale neck and shoulders.

Mandy could feel a moan building in her throat and she turned her head into the pillow to muffle the sound. Claire chuckled gently and traced the tip of her tongue along the sensitive hollow between Mandy's neck and shoulder. "I know my baby never smiles," she whispered, "but that doesn't mean she can't feel good. It's okay."

"It does feel good," Mandy muttered listlessly, turning her head back to the side. "Keep doing it."

"Of course Mandy...but maybe you'd like to turn over? I think your front needs a little attention now." Mandy rolled over onto her back, finding her mother's face just scant inches from hers. Claire opened her mouth to say something else, but she seemed unable to form a word. Her eyes were slightly dazed as she drank in the sight of her child's somber face gazing up at her, and even though Mandy knew it was largely the result of unknown magic she couldn't help but enjoy the effect she was obviously having on her mother.

After a few moments Claire gave up trying to speak, and with a soft sigh moved in, her lips slightly parted as they pressed to Mandy's mouth. Mandy could feel her mother's tongue probing for entry, and she opened her mouth, surprised by how hot Claire's mouth felt as she slid her own tongue inside. The older woman's fingers slid through her daughter's silken gold hair, and when they brushed against the obsidian and gold of her new headband, Mandy felt as if an electric current was traveling through the object into her mom. Claire groaned deeply into Mandy's mouth and intensified the kiss, opening her mouth wide as if she were trying to swallow her little girl whole. Mandy's eyes opened in surprise for a moment before fluttering half-closed again in pure pleasure.

As the kiss continued, Claire began sliding the sheer camisole up Mandy's body. Mandy lifted her arms again, allowing the kiss to break off momentarily as her mother removed the delicate undergarment. She let her arms hang loosely above her head, looking back unblushingly as her mother sat back let her eyes roam over her nearly nude body.

"So beautiful," Claire cooed in a dreamy, intoxicated lilt. "Such a pretty, wonderful, _sexy_ little girl." She laid her hands gently on Mandy's sides, sliding them over her child's slightly pudgy belly, reveling in the almost indescribable sensation of Mandy's pale, soft and velvet-smooth flesh. The blonde girl shivered slightly and let out her breath in a shuddering sigh.

Claire's hands crept upwards to the tiny, gently rounded mounds of Mandy's baby fat breasts, topped with puffy little rose pink nipples. The massage began again, with Claire's warm hands gently pressing and squeezing the sensitive skin, her thumbs reaching out to stroke teasingly over Mandy's adorable little nipples. Mandy arched her back, pressing her chest into her mother's hand with a slow, languid sound that was half sigh and half groan.

"That's my girl," Claire urged gently, "Just let it go...show me how much you love it."

"I...no," Mandy said in a husky whisper. Her head turned slightly, as if for the first time she wasn't comfortable meeting her mother's eyes. "I told you, it feels good. I don't know what else you want from me, but you're probably not getting it."

Claire just smiled and lifted her hand to give a feathery caress to Mandy's cheek. "I love you sweetie. Even when I was afraid of you I still loved you with all my heart. All I want from you is to know that I'm giving you all the pleasure you deserve, without you worrying about hiding it from me. Just...do whatever feels natural."

Mandy let her eyes slide back to meet her mother's tender, loving gaze and gave a tiny, almost imperceptible nod. Claire leaned in and pressed her mouth to Mandy's and then down to her neck. As she opened her mouth, sliding her tongue over the smooth skin, she lay on her side right against Mandy, her breasts pressing against her daughter's waist. One arm slid beneath Mandy's neck, cushioning her head in the crook of her elbow. Her other hand, still resting on Mandy's proto-breast, slid over the girl's belly and down to the waistband of her panties, slipping just the very tip of her fingers beneath the elastic.

"I know it's your first time with a girl, sweetie," her mother whispered. "But have you ever done it at all?"

"Just with myself," was the muttered reply, without a hint of embarrassment. "I've gotten pretty good at it too, so you'd better have some skills if you want to do better." Mandy's voice was almost perfectly deadpan, but there seemed to be a small undercurrent of wry humor that made Claire smile.

"Have you ever wanted to?"

"Once, for a little while. I crushed his heart for making me feel that way."

Claire chuckled gently. "Good girl." She slid her fingers back and forth along the waistband of her daughter's panties, loving the sensation of the baby-soft, perfectly smooth skin. "Well let me tell you something Mandy," she continued, punctuating every couple of words with a wet little kiss on the girl's mouth, cheek or neck. "It's always better with another person, and there's nothing decent a guy can do to you that a girl can't do better."

As Claire began kissing her way down Mandy's neck to her chest, a tiny little growl of pleasure emanated from the blonde girl's throat. "Why'd you and Dad get together then?" Mandy murmured absently, squirming slightly.

Claire just giggled again. "I'm having a really hard time remembering," was her reply as she lavished her tongue all over Mandy's chest and belly, leaving the bare skin wet and glistening in the dim light. Kissing and licking the whole way, the young mother slowly worked her way down. Once she had gone low enough, she hooked her index fingers into Mandy's panties and pulled them down until the first swell of the small girl's pubic mound was exposed.

As Mandy's ragged breath increased in volume and tempo, Claire started at her belly button, placing a soft kiss on the skin just beneath it, her lips parted and her tongue just barely making contact. She placed another just below that, and another and another, leaving a trail of teasing little kisses all the way down until she was running her tongue back and forth along the cotton border of her daughter's panties.

A mewling little moan of need escaped Mandy's lips, and she ran the fingers of one hand through her mother's hair. The other came up to stroke over one of her nipples, still wet and slick with Claire's saliva. "Do it, Mom," Mandy ordered in a shuddering whisper.

"Of course, sweetheart," breathed Claire. Mandy could feel how her mother's hands were shaking as she began removing her panties. Mandy gasped a little as she felt the cool air of the room strike her exposed sex. Her plump, hairless pussy lips were pink and puffy, glistening with the tell-tale sign of her desire. The small girl's hands began shaking as well as her mother tossed the panties aside and placed her face level with her daughter's labia once again, the warm air of her breath caressing the most sensitive flesh.

Claire began almost daintily. She extended the pink tip of her tongue and brushed it all along the edges of Mandy's pussy, lapping up her sweet honey. But as that taste hit her tongue, Mandy could see her mom's eyes widen and roll back as a moan of ecstasy rattled in the back of her throat.

"Perfect...perfect...I love you so much..." Claire whimpered, tears actually standing in her eyes. She pushed forward, letting Mandy's legs rest on her shoulders as she used her body to spread them further. She opened her mouth wide, her tongue extending fully as she buried her face in her daughters sex, plunging her tongue in as far as she could and darting it in and out. Mandy pulled back and bucked forward, her eyes shut tight as she arched her entire body in time with the movements of her mother's tongue.

Claire slid her hands up and down Mandy's pale thighs as she continued fucking her daughter with her tongue. Mandy tightened her hand on her mother's hair, pulling slightly and urging her deeper and faster. "Don't stop Mom," Mandy groaned harshly. "Don't fucking stop!" A muffled, desperate moan was her only reply.

Mandy suddenly put her hands on the mattress and pushed herself up until she was almost sitting, every muscle in her body going tense and tight, her legs squeezing against her mother's head. She cried out briefly, a loud, nearly angry-sounding exclamation. The muscles of her pussy clenched tightly around Claire's invading tongue and Mandy bucked forward hard, sending a small flood of salty-sweet girl cum into her mother's mouth right before she fell backward, her hips still working up and down against Claire's mouth.

Her mother licked her clean, every stroke of her tongue making her daughter twitch involuntarily. Once she was finished she wriggled up until her head was laying against Mandy's heaving chest. After a moment's hesitation, Mandy draped her hands around Claire's head, the closest the evil little girl had ever come to a gesture of genuine affection. Claire smiled in satisfied bliss, her face still gleaming with her daughter's juices.

"Did you like that, baby?" she whispered lovingly.

"Yeah, I did," Mandy replied in a quiet tone. "It felt really...good."

"What's going on here?" The shocked exclamation caused both female's eyes to turn to the bedroom door, where Phil was standing, briefcase in hand as he took in the scene with wide, shocked eyes.

"Oh, hi Phil," Claire said lazily, tossing her husband a languid wave. "Sorry, but I'm leaving you for Mandy." In punctuation her tongue slid out to brush against Mandy's small, puffy nipple.

"Hmm." Phil left the doorway, and the sound of him opening a hallway closet floated into the bedroom. A few moments later he reappeared, carrying two small suitcases. "Well, I figured this would happen someday. Mandy, sweetie, Daddy's going to a remote desert island. Do you think you could leave me out of whatever you're going to do, for old time's sake?"

Mandy shrugged slightly. "Eh, I'm feeling generous. Just stay out of sight."

"Great! Have a nice life, you two!" He vanished from sight again, and shortly after they heard him leave the house and drive away.

"What now sweetie?" Claire asked as she traced her fingertips in a slow circle around her daughter's immature breasts.

"Another experiment," Mandy replied, her usual hard, cold tone seeping back into her voice. "Tomorrow I'm going to see what this thing does at school."


	2. Extra-Curricular Activities

 

The next day Mandy woke to the sensation of her mother nuzzling her naked sex beneath the sheets of what used to be her parent’s bed. Normally Mandy would be very irritated at being awakened before she woke up by herself, especially since this was earlier than she usually cared to rise. But she had requested this wake-up call. And she had to admit, this was about the best way to disturb her sleep she could imagine.

Mandy’s hand slipped down and she ran her fingers through Claire’s russet blonde hair. Her mom paused for a moment. “Is my baby finally awake?” she cooed. Her mother’s warm breath against the wet skin of her mound gave Mandy goosebumps. “I’ve been at this for awhile,” Claire continued, with a soft chuckle. “You really didn’t want to wake up.”

“Well,” Mandy muttered, “I didn’t get much sleep last night.” After their first encounter and her father’s departure, Mandy had insisted Claire show her everything she knew. As it turned out that was quite a bit, and Mandy was a talented student. The two had stayed up very late as mother schooled daughter in the pleasures of the flesh.

Her hand tightened in her mother’s hair, making Claire squeak softly. “Make me come,” Mandy ordered, “and then get out of bed and make me pancakes.”

Claire giggled, “Yes dear,” and went to work. Her tongue traced slow lines up and down Mandy’s petals before slipping between them and swirling quickly around the small girl’s clit. As she licked, Claire’s hand slid up Mandy’s inner thighs and her index finger gently probed the entrance to Mandy’s canal, but without going inside.

In minutes, Mandy’s short legs were squeezing the sides of her mother’s head, and she let out a low moan as a gentle orgasm washed over her. Claire lapped the nectar from her daughter’s quim for a bit longer before crawling out from between the sheets and heading downstairs, still in the nude.

Though her dour expression didn’t change Mandy basked in the afterglow, drifting through a warm half-doze until the aroma of her breakfast drifted upstairs and roused her. With a final yawn she slipped downstairs, neglecting to put on any clothes as well, and headed into the kitchen. Her mother had taken the precaution of putting on apron as she cooked, but nothing else. When she heard her little girl pull out a chair at the table, she turned with a sunny smile. “Good timing my sweet little darling!” she chirped, putting a plate stacked high with pancakes down in front of Mandy. “Eat up!”

Mandy ate as her mother cleaned up. When everything was put away, Clair knelt on the floor next to Mandy, resting her head on the small girl’s bare thigh. “Don’t bother going to work today,” Mandy said between mouthfuls.

“Yes dear,” Claire agreed, nodding. “Should I call and tell them I quit?”

“If you want. It doesn’t matter. After today, you won’t need to work anymore.” Her breakfast finished, Mandy pushed back from the table. “I’m going to get dressed and head to Billy’s house. You stay here until I come and get you.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” Claire replied, staring dreamily up at her daughter. Mandy stood and started heading out of the kitchen but stopped when she realized her mother was still kneeling on the floor.

Mandy let out a small, frustrated sigh. “When I said stay here, I meant the house. You don’t have to stay on the floor.”

“Thank you darling!” Claire gushed, climbing to her feet. “You’re such a sweet girl.”

“Whatever,” Mandy replied, rolling her eyes. _Some aspects of this,_ she thought as she stomped upstairs, _are gonna get old fast._

\-------------------------------

Realizing how strongly she smelled of female sex, Mandy decided to take a shower before donning her school uniform. She hadn’t removed her magical headband even once since she had first put it on, and with her experience with such things she wasn’t at all surprised to find that it refused to come off her head. After futilely tugging on it for a few minutes the small blonde bowed to the inevitable and got in the shower, simply washing her hair around the mystical accessory.

After her shower Mandy dressed quickly. She decided panties would simply get in the way of her planned activities and went without them, leaving herself bare beneath her plaid blue school skirt. As she left the house her mother met her by the door to give her a long, lingering kiss that was a clear invitation to stay. Mandy couldn’t deny the temptation, but her plans couldn’t wait.

As Mandy approached Billy’s house, she noticed a peculiar smell in the air. The closer she got, the stronger the scent became, until the air was thick with the odor of old chicken soup. It seemed to be coming from Billy’s backyard, so Mandy went directly there instead of going through the house. The smell was emanating from a large hut in the center of the yard, a sagging, dripping structure that was composed entirely out of a translucent brown substance.

The door to the hut flew open with a wet squelch and Billy came out, grinning. “Hi Mandy!” he shouted, waving both arms enthusiastically. “Check out my soup skin house!”

“Where’s Grim?” Mandy asked just as the Reaper himself also stepped out of the hut, bending over double to avoid touching the sagging door frame.

“Ugh,” the skeletal figured muttered as he wrung out the hem of his robes. “I feel like a soup bone.”

“Listen up bonehead,” Mandy said shortly, snapping her fingers to get Grim’s attention. “I need you to do something for me.”

“And what’s dat?” Grim replied, pulling off his head to shake the last few drops of soupy condensation out.

“I need Billy out of my hair at school today,” Mandy said, pointing at her idiotic friend. “Take him wherever he wants to go, but keep him off the planet.”

“Gosh Mandy,” Billy said uncertainly, “I don’t think I can just skip school. I mean, I’m not sick or anything! Won’t my Mom get mad?”

“Well let’s find out,” Mandy said ominously, turning to Billy’s house. “Billy’s Mom! Get out here!”

A few moments later, Gladys emerged. As always, her eye began twitching violently at the sight of Grim. “Well” the redheaded mother chirped in a voice full of unsettlingly forced cheerfulness, “shouldn’t you kids be on the way to school?”

“Billy won’t be going to school today,” Mandy said in a low tone.

Gladys blinked in surprise, tearing her gaze away from the Grim Reaper to look down at Mandy. “What do you mean he…” Gladys’ eyes widened, and Mandy could feel the hair band growing warm again. “He…he…”

“He isn’t going to school today,” Mandy repeated, keeping her voice level. “ _I_ don’t want him to.”

Gladys opened and closed her mouth a few times, bewilderment showing clearly on her face. “Wha…what are…oh, Mandy…!” Tears appeared in the corners of Gladys’ eyes, and she dropped to her knees, unable to tear her eyes from the blonde little girl’s face.

“Tell Billy he can skip school today,” Mandy said patiently.

“Billy can skip school today,” the redhead breathed. “Anything, anything you want, Mandy.”

Mandy turned back to Billy and Grim, and Gladys let out an audible moan of disappointment. Billy was looking slightly confused, and Grim seemed entirely nonplussed. “You heard the lady. Get going.” Mandy put her hands on her hips and stared imperiously at the two.

“Mandy, dat headband…” Grim started, but Mandy cut him off.

“I know. Now get Billy out of here. I’ve got plans for today. And when you get back, come see me. I don’t think I’ll be hard to find.”

“Er…right. Okay. C’mon Billy…let’s get some breakfast.”

At the mention of food, Billy grinned, forgetting his momentary confusion instantly. “Alright! Let’s get some **soup**! I gots a craving!”

With a disgusted groan, Grim cut open space with his scythe and the two were gone.

“Mandy…?” From behind the blonde Gladys called out in a soft, pleading tone.

“I know,” Mandy said, turning back to Billy’s mother. She stepped close and ran her fingers over Gladys’ cheek, and the adult woman let her eyes flutter shut as she leaned her face into the touch. “Go to my house,” Mandy commanded in a near-whisper. “Stay with my Mom. I’ll be home late today.”

“Please, please hurry home as fast as you can,” Gladys said in a trembling voice.

“We’ll see,” Mandy said, turning from Gladys and walking away. “I have a lot to do.”

\-------------------------------

Mandy wanted to get to school early, but since she had gotten such an early start she could afford to take a roundabout route, going down alleys wherever possible to avoid being seen. The bulk of the other students were just beginning to arrive as she entered the school grounds. She paused at the gate, her eyes scanning over the other children until she found what she was looking for.

Three of Mindy’s cronies were hanging out by the front steps, chatting while they waited for their leader. Mandy’s eyes narrowed slightly as she made her way to them. A peculiar change came over the schoolyard as she passed through it. The boys were completely unaffected by her presence, their playing and talking completely uninterrupted. But any girl who caught sight of her simply couldn’t look away. Even those who just got a glimpse of the blonde out of the corner of their eye were caught, looking around dazedly until they focused on Mandy. And once they were snared they all silently followed after her, completely enraptured.

By the time Mandy had crossed the hundred feet from the gate to the front entrance, almost every girl in the yard was following her, and the headband felt like it was actually pulsing slightly as it warmed her scalp. Mindy’s friends remained completely oblivious, gabbing away and not even looking up as Mandy drew close. Then Mandy cleared her throat, and the three looked up. One was a short Asian girl with long black hair in pigtails, another was a skinny girl with a freckled face and short brown hair and the last, whom frequently acted as Mindy's second in command, was a pretty little redhead with curly hair. All of them had expressions of extreme annoyance as they saw their leader’s archenemy standing so close.

But in seconds, annoyance gave way to confusion. And from confusion, worship. All three girls blushed brightly as they stared at Mandy, drinking in the sight of her face like they were dying of thirst. Mandy spoke, and Mindy’s friends along with the large crowd surrounding them held their collective breaths, not wanting to miss a word. “Is Mindy here yet?”

“No…no she isn’t,” the little blonde said after a moment, “ _Mandy_.” She breathed the name like a prayer.

“Good. I want you three to wait here for her. When she gets here, I want you to grab her and take her to the big auditorium. Keep her backstage. Tie her up, gag her, and blindfold her. Do _not_ forget the blindfold. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mandy,” The three girls sighed, nodding.

“The rest of you,” Mandy continued, raising her voice as she turned to address the crowd. “Go to class.” There was a mass groan of disappointment, and Mandy clenched her eyes and her fists tight in annoyance. “ _Go!_ ”

Immediately, the throng of girls dispersed, hurrying into the school building. Mandy followed after them, leaving Mindy’s friends behind to wait for the little redhead. Mandy walked quickly to her own classroom, eagerness spurring her steps on. She knew there’d be a particular person waiting there, and she felt a sense of growing excitement at the thought of adding that person to her growing ‘collection.’

Mandy placed her hand on the door to her class, closed her eyes for a moment to prepare herself, and pushed the door open. About half the class was already there. The girls who had already seen Mandy were sitting at their desks and beaming at her, as if begging her to acknowledge how well they’d followed her commands. The few girls who hadn’t yet quickly fell under her spell, stopping whatever they had been doing to stare at the new object of their total devotion.

But Mandy ignored them all, her attention firmly fixed on the shapely woman sitting at the desk at the front of the classroom. She was leaning back in her chair, her ankles crossed on top of the desk and her nose was buried in the latest issue of _Apathetic Teachers Monthly._ Mandy stood in front of the desk, and tapped her foot on the ground, but her teacher just pulled the magazine closer to her face. “Ms. Butterbean,” Mandy finally said. “Let’s talk.”

A loud, long-suffering groan came out from behind the magazine. “What is it?”

“It’s important.” There was no response, and Mandy tried something she was positive would work. “You’ll never have to teach again.”

That got the teacher’s attention. Ms. Butterbean lowered the magazine to her chest to look at her student with mild interest. And then she was caught. Her eyes widened behind her large-framed glasses, and her mouth fell open. A bright red flush quickly climbed up her cheeks at she gazed at the dour-faced little blonde, and her lips began to quiver slightly.

“We have to see the principal,” Mandy said shortly.

The lovely teacher nodded slightly, letting her magazine fall carelessly to the floor as she hurriedly stood. “Of course Mandy. Whatever…whatever you want.” The two of them left the classroom, and Mandy felt herself cringing in advance at the inevitable cries of disappointment the moment she left the other girls’ sight. As she and Ms. Butterbean walked down the halls, the older woman couldn’t help but sigh lovingly as she looked down at Mandy. Each time she did Mandy growled at her and the teacher fell quiet for a few seconds, but it seemed like she just couldn’t stop herself.

But soon enough they reached their destination. Principal Goodvibes was watering the daisies on his windowsill and looked up as they entered his office, smiling brightly. “Good morning! If it isn’t one of my favorite students and one of my favorite teachers. What can I do for the two of you?”

Rather than waste time, Mandy just pointed at him. “Attack!”

With a sudden, catlike snarl of anger Ms. Butterbean launched herself at the unsuspecting principal without hesitation. One merciless beating later Goodvibes was securely bound with phone cord and closed up in his small office closet. Mandy took a seat in his chair and swiveled it around to face the window. Ms. Butterbean perched on the edge of the desk behind her, carefully teasing back into place the hair that had gotten mussed during the fight.

“I don’t know if this is more entertaining than it is irritating,” the dominant little girl mused to herself. She drummed her fingers on the chair arm for a few moments before speaking again in a raised voice. “Ms. Butterbean!”

“Yes Mandy?” the teacher answered, resting her arms on the back of the chair and looking down at the small girl.

“Front and center.” Wordlessly, Ms. Butterbean complied, sliding off the desk and standing in front of her student. Mandy rested her cheek on her hand as she looked her lovely teacher up and down slowly. Ms. Butterbean blushed and smiled coyly at the attention, fluttering her eyelashes. Mandy sighed deeply, turning her gaze to the side of the room. “This isn’t working,” she muttered in a dissatisfied tone.

Ms. Butterbean tilted her head, looking at her beloved with concern in her eyes. “What’s not working, sweetie?”

“That!” Mandy slapped her hands back down on the arms of the chair and glared at the teacher. “All of that…whatever it is you’re doing. I don’t want you to be like this. I liked you better how you were before.”

To Mandy’s great surprise, she suddenly felt the headband grow warm again. The blush faded from Ms. Butterbean’s cheeks, and her smile slowly collapsed into a listless expression. Her posture shifted, her weight resting on one leg as she crossed her arms and sighed. “Well,” she said in a lazy monotone, “if you’re done ogling, can I sit down?”

Mandy narrowed her eyes as she studied the woman. “I want to see your breasts,” the little blonde finally said.

Ms. Butterbean sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She quickly undid the buttons on the front of her dress and pulled it open to reveal the black, lacy bra she wore underneath. A moment later she tugged that down as well and her round, perky breasts bounced free, her dark pink nipples standing to full attention despite her disinterested demeanor. “There, happy now? Or should I jiggle them a little?” Ms. Butterbean asked sarcastically, cupping the undersides of each tit and shaking them up and down, making the pale, smooth flesh ripple enticingly.

Mandy felt her body responding at the sight of her teacher’s naked bosom bobbing before her eyes, causing a warm, tingling sensation to build between her legs. Smaller by half than her mother’s impressive mounds, Ms. Butterbean’s tits were perfectly shaped and incredibly bouncy, wiggling hypnotically with every slight movement. “How do you feel about me?” the blonde child asked in a low, hoarse voice, licking her lips.

The older woman shrugged slightly as she continued playing with her chest. “I love you more than anything,” she said in a laconic tone, like she was reciting something she wanted to get through quickly. “You’re the only thing that matters in my life, I’d do anything for you, and you’re my whole world.”

“That’s better.” Mandy leaned back as far as she could, until the back of the chair was nearly level with the desk behind her. “I think I saw a crossword puzzle on Goodvibe’s desk,” she suggested mildly. “Why don’t you come over here and take a crack at it?”

Ms. Butterbean shrugged again and let her hands drop to her sides, causing her breasts to bounce up and down as their support was removed. “Eh, it beats just standing here,” she replied. She stepped forward and climbed onto the chair, with her knees resting on the very edge of the seat between Mandy’s legs. She leaned her body forward to pick the crossword and a pencil from the table and then rested her elbows on the back of the chair as she began to study the puzzle.

In this position, her bare chest was directly above Mandy’s face, her breasts assuming a slightly more conical shape as they dangled enticingly before Mandy’s eyes, just inches away. Mandy brought her small hands up and let them glide over the smooth, soft mounds, her fingers flicking over her teacher’s erect nipples now and again. Other than a soft sigh when Mandy first made contact, there was no reaction whatsoever from Ms. Butterbean.

The small blonde felt herself getting slightly light-headed. The warmth of her teacher’s body was surrounding her, as was the delicate floral scent of the perfume Ms. Butterbean wore. Her probing hands grew more forceful, squeezing and kneading the supple flesh. Ms. Butterbean sighed in boredom and hummed tunelessly as she continued working on the crossword puzzle. “You’re an idiot Goodvibes,” she muttered under her breath. “You couldn’t get three across? Duh!”

“I want to suck them,” Mandy growled suddenly, digging her nails into the sensitive skin of each breast and pulling down sharply.

Ms. Butterbean sucked in her breath with a hiss. “Jeez, fine!” She let the puzzle fall to the desk as she folded her arms on the back of her chair, lowering her chest down until her tits were brushing against Mandy’s cheeks. “Well, what are you waiting for? Suck away!”

Mandy started running her mouth all over her teacher’s chest, leaving a wet trail all over each globe before suckling at each stiff, dark pink nipple in turn. Ms. Butterbean started breathing heavily, and Mandy could feel her body quivering above her. “How does it feel?” Mandy asked as she licked and sucked.

“Feels okay,” Ms Butterbean replied in a distant, ragged voice. “You know…not bad… _ah!_ ” The last, sharp exclamation was in response to Mandy giving one tit a sudden bite, her sharp little teeth digging into the soft, yielding flesh. “Mandy!”

“Shut up,” Mandy muttered as she pulled her plaid skirt up to her waist and began diddling her pussy. She continued to suck and nibble on Ms. Butterbean’s chest, using her free hand to squeeze whichever of the young teacher’s full breasts her mouth wasn’t currently playing with.

“Mandy,” Ms. Butterbean panted, “can you take it easy?”

“Forget it!” Mandy said in a low, lust-filled growl. Her finger was stroking up and down her soaking wet slit, and her teeth and nails were leaving little red imprints all over the creamy skin of her teacher’s breasts. “These are mine, and I’m going to suck them dry!”

At that, Ms. Butterbean let out a short laugh. “Well sorry babe,” she said in a sarcastic, still shaky tone, “but you’re not going to get a drop out of these titties!”

“Then I’ll just have to try harder,” Mandy muttered, sucking hard on the nipple in her mouth. Suddenly, the hair band came alive again, growing much warmer than it had up to that point, almost to the point of being hot. Mandy’s eyes popped open as a burst of slightly sweet milk squirted into her mouth. The nipple slid out of her lips, and she could clearly see the white liquid still dripping from it.

Ms. Butterbean jumped up and backed away from the chair, her eyes wide. It actually looked like the shock was making her fight back the controlling effect of Mandy’s artifact. “What are you doing to me?” She demanded, hugging her arms tightly over her bare breasts. “How are you…what are…?”

“I…I don’t know,” Mandy replied, just as surprised as the teacher. She lifted her hands up to her head and tugged at the hair band. It was stuck there as firmly as ever. Whatever it was, it was way, way more powerful than she had thought before.

“Perfect,” Mandy said out loud, satisfaction in her voice as she got over the shock. Everything she was learning about this thing on her head made her plans easier and easier. She licked her lips and looked at Ms. Butterbean, who was still cringing on the other side of the room with fear in her eyes. “Oh, cut it out,” she snapped. “And get back over here, I’m not done.”

Ms. Butterbean’s head jerked like she’d been slapped, and after a moment her scared expression faded, replaced by the by the slightly irritated boredom that Mandy wanted her to display. Her hands dropped to her sides and she draped herself back over the chair with a long-suffering sigh. “Well, getting milked is still a _way_ better job than teaching,” she grumbled.

“It’s not like you have a choice, either,” Mandy reminded her as she settled back and began suckling at her teacher’s breast again. The milk was thinner and sweeter than what she was used to, but it didn’t taste bad. And the sheer, complete perversion of the act was setting the little blonde’s cunt on fire. So she greedily sucked and chewed on one nipple, squeezing, pinching and kneading the other breast while she fingered her honeypot fast and hard. When the punishment finally forced a little cry, moan or squeal out of Ms. Butterbean, Mandy simply switched hands and tits and started again.

Milk was leaking from both of the teacher’s abused nipples, dripping down on Mandy’s face and leaking from the corners of her mouth as she greedily drank all that she could. As she felt herself cumming, she tore her mouth from Ms. Butterbean’s chest, the nipple leaving her mouth with a pop. She pushed the older woman away, making her stumble back on her high heels. Mandy spread her legs as wide as she could, using both hands to rub her creaming pussy and buzzing little clit as Ms. Butterbean watched silently, massaging her bitten, pinched breasts and swollen nipples.

Mandy took several minutes to recover, laying back in the chair and breathing heavily. Finally, she straightened up, not bothering to pull her skirt down or anything as she turned the chair back to the desk, licking her lips. “Alright,” she said, idly playing with her bare pussy, “time to get started. Ms. Butterbean, you need to make an announcement.”

“Sure, whatever,” Ms. Butterbean replied lazily as she walked over to the desk and picked up the intercom microphone.

A couple of minutes later everyone in school looked up as an announcement began. “Attention, attention. Two mandatory emergency assemblies will begin immediately. All female students and faculty must report to the main auditorium. All male students and faculty must report to the cramped, dank utility tunnels under the school. Again, these are _mandatory_ assemblies for all students and faculty. That is all.”

As all the confused children and teachers filed to their designated assemblies, Mandy went backstage in the auditorium. Mindy’s three friends were waiting there, and Mindy herself was laying on the floor beside them. Her wrists and ankles were all tied together, forcing her to bend over double as she struggled and screamed through the ball gag that had been shoved in her mouth. There was a blindfold tied across her eyes as well, and Mandy was satisfied to confirm that whomever she wished to subjugate actually had to _see_ her rather than just react to her presence. That would make what she planned much more enjoyable.

“Where’d you get the gag?” The blonde asked Mindy’s former cronies. On hearing Mandy’s voice, Mindy squealed into the gag and redoubled her efforts to escape.

“Mindy’s locker,” the Asian girl supplied in a dreamy voice. “She says you can’t be too careful, after all.”

“Hmph. Okay. Get out of here and take a seat…the show’s gonna start soon.” The three girls quickly walked out, giving Mandy a lot of longing, pleading expressions as they left. As Mandy waited, she entertained herself by giving Mindy an occasional poke with her foot, making the little redhead jerk and try to scream angrily through her gag.

After several minutes, Ms. Butterbean joined her. “All done?” Mandy asked.

“Uh-huh…all the boys are in the basement, and I chained up all the doors,” Ms. Butterbean replied in a bored voice. “No way they’re getting out of there.” She sat on a box and started going over the crossword puzzle she’d snatched from the principal’s desk.

“Good,” Mandy said in a low, threatening tone, “then it’s time to get started. Be ready to drag _this,_ ” Mandy gave Mindy a hard dig with the toe of her patent leather shoe, “on stage when I tell you.”

“Uh-huh,” Ms. Butterbean replied, as if she wasn’t even listening. Mandy was sure she’d do as she was told anyway.

Taking a quick, deep breath, Mandy stepped out onto the brightly-lit stage. A full third of the girls in the audience, the ones who had seen her in the schoolyard earlier, instantly broke out into frenzied cheers. The rest of the girls were silent for several moments, but quickly joined their enthusiastic peers in cheering for the new object of their utter worship. Mandy could feel the hair band almost buzzing as its power spread to every girl in the school.

Mandy stepped behind the podium that had been set in the center of the stage and let the cheers go on for a little while longer. But when she lifted her hands for silence, every voice in the auditorium immediately fell silent. She nodded and grabbed the sides of the lectern. “Alright, listen up,” she began, and winced as the auditorium broke out into thunderous applause again. She lifted her hands and everything was quiet again. “Cut that out!” she ordered in a short tone.

“Anyway. There’s going to be a few changes around here. And by ‘here’ I mean ‘everywhere.’ Now that I’ve enslaved the school, I…” At the mention of the word ‘enslaved’ there was a huge, collective sigh of happiness from the audience, and Mandy smacked her forehead. “Not the way I imagined this speech going,” she muttered. “Okay, forget it,” she said, addressing the crowd again. “I really just brought you all here to show you something.” She beckoned, and Ms. Butterbean dragged Mindy’s bound form next to the podium before returning to the back stage area.

“Mindy,” Mandy said, stepping out from behind her platform. Mindy screamed something that sounded like a curse-word from behind her gag, but Mandy just ignored that and crouched next to her. “Listen to me, Mindy,” Mandy said quietly, grabbing the redhead’s shoulder and digging her nails in through the white shirt until Mindy cried out. “When I take the blindfold off, I want you to be the same person you’ve always been. The same bitchy little girl that has annoyed me day after day at this school. I know you’ll have to obey me, but I want you to hate me for it. Remember.”

Mandy whipped off the blindfold. Mindy blinked several times, getting her eyes used to the sudden glare of the stage lights. When she saw Mandy crouched over her, her expression quickly changed back to an angry glare. “You lo…lo…” The headband warmed, and Mindy’s eyes glazed over momentarily. But a moment later, the anger returned. “ _LOSER!_ ” The redhead’s shrill shriek echoed through the auditorium. There was a frozen moment of silence, and then the audience erupted in a cacophony of furious screaming and yelling. For a moment, Mandy wondered what would happen if she just turned the crowd loose…but no.

The blonde rose to her feet and returned to the podium. “Shut it!” she snapped into the microphone, and the crowd fell quiet once again, but there was an undercurrent of angry muttering this time. Mandy turned back to her bound victim.

“I don’t know what kind of freaky thing you and your loser friends did this time Mandy, but it didn’t work on me,” Mindy ranted, trying to fight her way into a sitting position. “There’s no way someone as perfect and popular as me would ever be friends with a weird lame-o like you!”

“When I untie you,” Mandy said calmly, “get on your knees and don’t move.”

“When you untie me,” Mindy sneered mockingly, “I’m finally gonna mess you up once and for all, and I’m gonna do it right in front of the stupid little fan club you have here!” As she was saying this, Mandy quickly undid the knots binding the redhead, who then clambered up into a kneeling position.

“Now take your shirt off,” Mandy directed.

“Shut _up_ you freaky loser! I always knew you were…uh…wait, what am I doing?” Mindy’s insulting tone quickly turned to panic as she looked down at her hands moving without conscious control, unbuttoning her shirt and sliding it down her shoulders, leaving her pale, lightly freckled torso and totally flat chest open to the view of Mandy and every other female at school. Her cheeks flaming, Mindy yelped in dismay and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Don’t cover yourself,” Mandy said sharply, and Mindy instantly lowered her arms. There was sweat on the red-haired girl’s forehead as she desperately tried to gain control over her own body, but to no avail. Mandy had no idea whether the headband was just forcing Mindy to put on an elaborate act, or if she was genuinely feeling as frightened and angry as she appeared. It didn’t really matter to the blonde, but she certainly hoped it was the latter.

“I’ll get you for this Mandy,” Mindy snarled furiously, tears of humiliation standing in her eyes. “I don’t know how you’re doing this, but I’ll get you!” Mocking laughter and nasty little giggles floated up to the stage from the audience, and Mindy choked back a sob.

Mandy folded her hands behind her back and paced around Mindy, looking her up and down. Mindy glared back at Mandy each time the blonde girl stepped back into her field of vision. “It’s too bad you hate me so much,” Mandy said, feeling the headband warming already, “when just the sight of me makes you so horny you can barely stand it.”

Mindy’s eyes widened, and a dark pink flush spread over her cheeks and all the way down her chest. “You don’t…I’m not…”

“Oh no? You can go ahead and move your right hand. Do whatever you want with it,” Mandy replied in a sinister tone.

Mindy curled her suddenly free hand into a fist, but despite herself, it wandered upwards to brush against her pale little nipple. Her hand opened as it ran over her nonexistent bust, and traveled down, running over her belly until she was playing with the waistband of her skirt. Suddenly, she seemed to find some hidden store of willpower, and her hand closed up once again, dropping back to her side as she glared at Mandy defiantly.

“Hmm.” Unconcerned, Mandy simply started unbuttoning her own shirt. There was a collective sigh of longing from the audience as she let the garment fall to the ground, followed by a sharp gasp and an array of delighted squeals when she let her skirt fall to her ankles, leaving her nude except for her ankle socks and Mary Janes.

Mindy, meanwhile, could only moan helplessly and try to look away as Mandy stripped before her. But it was all useless, and the redhead was soon staring right at Mandy’s naked body, now with her hand stuffed down the front of her skirt and playing with her pussy.

“You know what your problem is, Mindy?” Mandy asked as she leaned back against the side of the lectern, making sure the other girl could still see her plump little vulva. “You want to be a brainless little bimbo, the kind of girl that only cares about being pretty and popular, but you’re too smart to pull it off. But I’m going to help you.” Mandy said the last in a very foreboding tone.

“What do you…mean?” Mindy panted, her hand working faster, her eyes locked right on Mandy’s pussy.

“I’m going to help you become what you really want to be.” Mandy began playing with her own pussy, and from the gasps and moans that occasionally sounded out from the audience behind the stage lights, it sounded like the watching girls were having trouble controlling themselves. “Every time you come, Mindy, you’ll lose a little of that intelligence, and you’ll get closer and closer to being the vapid, slutty little airhead you are deep down inside.” Mandy knelt down and slipped her hand up Mindy’s skirt, murmuring, “And of course, a real bubbly bimbo has great big tits, doesn’t she?”

“No, stop, you loser!” Mindy gasped as Mandy’s fingers found their way up Mindy’s thigh and started rubbing her slit through her soaking wet panties, pushing Mindy’s own hand away. “D-don’t…ah…AH!” In no time at all, Mandy brought the redhead over the edge, and her body shuddered as she came.

“Oh…my head…my…my boobs!” Mindy shook her head as if to clear it, and then looked down in shock at her previously flat chest. With just that one orgasm, her breasts had swollen to an easy B-cup. She lifted her hand to cup one fist-sized mound, and a tiny, air-headed giggle escaped her lips as she bounced it up and down in her palm. “So big,” she cooed. “So…what am I doing!? What did you do to me?!” Mindy cried out in sudden horror, her hand dropping back to her side.

“Good start, but they need to be _way_ bigger,” Mandy said flatly, pushing Mindy’s panties aside and diving her finger into the other girl’s twitching folds.

“Noooooooo!” Mindy wailed, but the way she rolled her hips back against the intruding digit, even with her compulsion to stay still, revealed how intense the pleasure she felt was. It only took seconds before she had another orgasm, and her hand instantly flew up to her small breast to squeeze it as she came. She sould feel the soft flesh grow and expand right beneath her fingers, swelling into a C-cup shape large enough to belong to a sixteen year old. On her tiny, pubescent frame they looked enormous.

“Mandy, cut it out!” Mindy pleaded. “I’m so, so, sorry for everything I’ve done! Just please…ah…don’t…” The redhead’s eyes grew momentarily dim. “Please…don’t stop…feels so… _NO!_ ” Mindy feebly tried to push Mandy away, but ended up falling backwards onto the stage as she came again, her expanding chest bobbing and swaying as she hit the floor.

Mandy withdrew her hand, her fingers glistening with Mindy’s nectar. She looked down at her victim laying on her back on the stage. Mindy’s tits had grown into fully adult DDs, a pair of gigantic, impossibly perky mammaries that looked absolutely obscene on Mindy’s tiny preteen body. Mindy was moaning and panting from the weight of her own chest pressing down on her, and she had flipped her skirt up and was busily at work frigging herself beneath her completely soaked white panties. As Mandy watched, Mindy clenched her eyes shut and let out a guttural groan. Her breasts grew again, swelling to the size of Mindy’s head.

“Alright, time out,” Mandy told the redhead as she rose to her feet, breathing quite heavily herself. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Mindy tried feebly to roll over, but Mandy had to help the supine girl by pushing with her foot until she could do it. In this position, Mindy’s oversized tits were even more indecent, the enormous globes bobbing slightly, and her long, stiff nipples brushing against the floor. Mandy knelt next to her, pushing the dark blue skirt up to her waist and yanking the sopping wet panties down her thighs. “How do you feel?” she asked cruelly.

“I can’t hardly think right,” Mindy whimpered, rubbing her ass back against Mandy’s caressing hand. “It’s so hard…my boobies are too big…I feel so yummy good…”

“Do you love me yet?”

“Never!” Mindy hissed, glaring back over her shoulder. Mandy could see a flash of Mindy’s old spirit in her eyes as she looked back at her tormentor. “I hate you Mandy! I’ll hate you forever for this!”

“Are you sure?” Mandy traced a finger down between Mindy’s rounded ass cheeks, and then thrust it right into her greedy, clenched tight little canal. Mindy instantly threw her head back and cried out in helpless pleasure.

“Stoooooop!” Mindy groaned. “Can’t think...can’t think...please…don’t take…my mind!” With her other hand, Mandy stroked up and down Mindy’s thighs, and without even thinking she pressed her face forward, her tongue lashing into Mindy’s soft ass. Mandy had never even considered doing such a thing, but seeing Mindy brought down so low was sending a wave of hot lust pouring through Mandy’s body.

The crowd watching erupted in moans and cheers in equal measure, nearly driving out the sound of Mindy’s tortured scream, “Oh, _God, FUCK MEEEEEEEE!”_

“That’s right Mindy,” Mandy muttered between stroking her tongue over the redhead’s tight little pucker, “like I’ve told you over and over, _fuck you_.” The blonde girl thrust the hand not in Mindy’s cunt between her own thighs, diddling her own clit to an orgasm powerful enough to send everything, the crowd, her plans, her thoughts, blowing away in a white-hot blaze of ecstasy. There was only her own pussy, her fingers in Mindy’s cunt, and her tongue in the other girl’s ass.

As the haze cleared, and Mandy sat back, she realized that she had forced Mindy to come more than she had planned. The redhead’s arms had fallen out from under her, but she was still held up by her now gigantic breasts, a huge pillow of titflesh. The top half of the little girl’s body was just collapsed on top of them, and her face was buried between them. One hand was fingering her pussy from behind, and the other was wrapped around as much of one of her impossible mounds as she could reach.

Mandy shakily pulled herself to her feet and grabbed a handful of Mindy’s red hair to pull her red-cheeked, sweaty face up. The former bully was suckling frantically on her own nipple, a bright pink nub of stiff flesh that was at least two inches long. “No more growing,” Mandy told her tiredly. “And you’re probably stupid enough now, too.”

Mindy giggled mindlessly, her eyes completely blank. “Fuck Mindy more, Mandy?” she asked in a baby girl voice. “Mindy loves getting fuckies from Mandy! Fuck fuck fuck fucky _fuuuuuuuck!_ ” Mindy squealed as she brought herself off again. Her chest didn’t get any bigger, and Mandy was pleased to see her commands were working even though Mindy clearly no longer had the intelligence to understand what she was saying.

Looking down at her hands, Mandy could see they were both coated with pussy cream, hers and Mindy’s. She was about to wipe them clean on Mindy’s red hair, but then thought better of it and knelt down next to the other girl, offering her hands. Mindy moaned happily and immediately began licking them clean. “Tastes _soooo_ good,” the redhead groaned between licks. “Yummy yummy cunny juice!”

“I like the new attitude,” Mandy muttered. “But I’ll probably have to shrink those things a little…you have to at least walk on your own.” Mindy just smiled blankly as she sucked on Mandy’s fingers, with no sign that she’d understood a word.

Once Mindy was finished Mandy stood back up, ignoring Mindy’s little sigh of disappointment. Looking back out over the audience through the glare of the stage lights, Mandy could see many of them still playing with themselves, unable to control their desires with the show they’d been given. More than a few of them had even split off into little groups and were enthusiastically licking, sucking and fingering each other in the aisles and between the rows of seats.

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” Mandy snapped into the microphone. “Play time’s over…you all have some work to do.”

“Yes, Mandy!” All the girls called out happily, immediately stopping whatever they happened to be doing and snapping to attention.

“Good.” Mandy crossed her arms over her naked chest and began telling her slaves the next phase of her plan.

  



End file.
